55: The surprise
by PrinceAximilli
Summary: **********The sequel to 54, the animorph final, editded: more chapters!!!!*********
1. My name is Cassie

55:- The Middle  
  
Authors Note: As you all know I do not own animorphs- no-one does unless they prove they are KA Applegate, scholastic etc. Just my way of easing the pain.  
  
My name is Cassie.  
  
Everything Stopped, the hork-bajir around me were still, no movement, but a tap on the shoulder. I turned round and saw the hork-bajir called ram, ram hamee as a matter of fact. I stood there puzzled.  
  
"Cassie" He said "I need to speak to you" From that moment I realized it was not the normal hork-bajir, well as normal as you can get being a six foot "Salad Cutter" you find round yellow stone. It was the ellimist, the all powerful being who can manipulate time and muddle the dimensions we live in, the ellimist that is in a life or death "game" with the mass destroyer crayak.  
  
A blinding white light enveloped me and some how it spoke. CASSIE THE ANIMORPH, YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING. YOUR FRIENDS HAVE CHOSEN A PATH, then he showed me all, Jake saying ram the blade ship and 6 dying bodies floating in the vacuum of space  
  
FLASH!  
  
A perfect white sphere  
  
FLASH!  
  
Time came back, and I knew my mission.  
  
Note: Please review, I don't care if they are bad! 


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2  
  
I morphed wolf to get down camp as quick as possible.  
  
"Ronnie, I am going away, it's about Jake" Ronnie understood what I had said and said his goodbyes. He understood what had happened 4 years ago and knew my relationship with Jake and up to a point was a bit jealous.  
  
I got in to my SUV, with its tinted windows and my body guard.  
  
"Would you like me to drive" she said  
  
"No, I need something to distract me" I said Back "Thanks" I added. I drove and drove, back to my home town, where we fought all our battles, where the yeerk concentration was most, we my friends almost lost there lives, where I was only inches away from death several times, I had survived all the press stories about me but what the ellimist had told me hurt, dead? How could it be, we always escaped from our enemies, we always got out alive, but what ever force has killed them it was strong a force to be reckoned with.  
  
After hours of driving we got there, there was a single tear in my eye. My town had changed hugely from since I had last saw it, the big crater from where we had hit with massive explosive to destroy the massive yeerk pool, had been refilled with new houses and a couple park a museum in the centre and an morphing centre for visiting andalites.  
  
I walked down Cassie road down towards the museum with my body guard close behind, I heard cries of "Look its Cassie!" I used to wave but I couldn't be bothered I was angry, I walked past my statue of my wolf and my normal human morphs and I stood in front of the elaborate museum which read: Animorphs.  
  
I walked through the exhibition to wards the café, I walked through the fire exit into the outside, I would usually act normal but today I did not have time.  
  
I stood in front of the area it all started the place where my worst nightmares started to come back, the abandoned construction site.  
  
Only then did I realised it was 5 years since that faithful night.  
Author note: You might be saying "you spelt centre wrong!", it's the British way!  
  
Feedback Please! 


	3. Get me a digger!

"Get me a digger" I said to my body guard  
  
"What kind of digger ma'am?" She asked back  
  
"A big one" I replied, she left leaving me there to contemplate where to start.  
  
I searched everywhere but I could find no clues. I walked back to café to have a coffee till the digger comes and I felt a tingle in my foot, I dint move, it was a patch of earth beneath me, no different looking to the rest but if possible different feeling. I kept my foot there and reached for something sharp, I found a pole jabbed it into the ground so it stuck out.  
  
The digger came past, and there were people already opening the gates. She drove the digger up to me with a massive grin on her face,  
  
"What did you tell them?" I said  
  
"That you wanted to dig" She replied grinning more, she hoped out to let me in and went over to the crowd which had formed around us, they kept their distance but close enough to see what was going on.  
  
I climbed into the truck and looked at the complicated levers I tested one it moved the scoop, another worked the arm and a mass of others did other things I didn't want to try to test.  
  
I pulled the scoop. Moved the arm. Dumped scoop. Moved arm. Pull, push, push, pull with the leavers.  
  
Pull, push, push, pull, pull, push, push, pull, pull, push, push, pull, pull, push, push, and pull. Pull, push, push, pull, pull, push, push, and pull for what seemed ages.  
  
The night dragged on for what seemed ages, people had made banner and there was a massive crowd around us, people cheering me on, thousands of news reporters, flashes were every where from people taking photos of this bizarre event.  
  
I dug and dug and dug, after a while an anti zero space group came up for attention, everyone shoved them away, they wanted to know, had Cassie the animorph, one of the six who had saved earth from doom, gone mad? Was there anything there? How long would she go without eating or sleeping?  
  
To be honest I didn't know the answers myself. Had I gone mad? I though I could of, was I just imagining the object; can you really get a tingle in your foot? If you couldn't I would be wasting my time, and the many peoples who were there around me? How long more could I go without sleep? I was tired already, my hands automatically moved where they needed to go.  
  
I caught a glimpse of my body guard holding any one who tried to come in back. I called her over.  
  
"You look tired, take a break" I said  
  
"Ma'am, you know that I only take a break when you do." She replied then ran off to stop a streakier.  
  
I got back into the routine. Pull, push, push, pull, pull, push, push, pull.  
Then THUMP, I had hit something hard. 


	4. accomplishment

Author note: As u probably know I don't own animorphs..  
  
This is NOT Cassie:  
  
I walked past the human cinema, empty, the human supposed to take the tickets was gone, there might have been a ball of hay, as you see in human films, roll by to chill me more, I walked to the crossroad and looked down all the streets, no one was there.  
  
I heard a chant.  
  
"Dig Cassie dig, dig Cassie dig!" Cassie! The name ran through me with hatred, Cassie the animorph, one of my arch enemies.  
  
I ran towards the noise through dark alleys over fences, in my human form of course which meant I was slow. I turned a corner and saw a massive crowd chanting. Flashes everywhere and numerous human Television crews. I ran towards the crowd pushed my way through.  
  
"What's happening?" I said using my human mouth.  
  
"Its Cassie" I heard an adult human shout "She is digging"  
  
"I heard something about Marco and Jake going missing maybe its something to do with that!" another person said  
  
"I Heard that there is a secret yeerk pool down there and shes opening it up!" another human shouted  
  
"I heard She is a yeerk" another human shouted  
  
"No!" Said the first human, "never"  
  
"Yeah and she looking for her former master!"  
  
"No, yeerks can't live under ground!" The first human said again. "It's probably about Marco and Jake going missing."  
  
I pushed my way past the silly fools to the gate,  
  
"I'm sorry you can't go past here" A woman in a black suit said.  
  
Then. THUMP.  
  
The enemy Cassie got out the vehicle and climbed into the hole and came back out with a white cylinder.  
  
Everyone went quite, no clicks, no flashes everyone looked at the object with awe.  
  
I think I was the only one who knew what was happening and what the object was.  
  
No-one made a noise.  
  
My name is Erek. And I was scared.  
  
Authors note: Review plz!!! 


	5. chap 5

5: Cassie POV  
  
The time matrix, the all powerful weapon, capable of wiping out of entire species, there in my hands, what would I do? What should I do? Would the animorphs a co really believe in this, or would they think, "I've died, so leave me in peace"  
  
The answer to that could not be put together as one. Marco would be screaming for his life blabbing about how young he was, but Tobias? He lost the most out of all of us in the war, Rachel, and had probably lost his shorm.  
  
"Ellimist! Crayak!" I shouted "Come, I have an.. offer" The crowds were still deadly silent not wanting to miss a word that was said.  
  
I KNEW THIS TIME WOULD COME.  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT CASSIE THE ANIMORPH?  
  
Two voices the same in my head, or maybe not in my head, out loud? I do not know. But I did know one thing, the crowd heard it too.  
  
"I know you cant interfere with me here, it would break the rules of the game but." This was absurd a human threatening the ellimist, but still possible "you both know what this is and what it can do"  
  
YES WE DO  
  
" and you know what I am going to do."  
  
NO, ONLY YOU CAN DETERMINE THAT  
  
Stuck. wasn't there only one thing to do?  
  
No! I realised, I didn't have to summon the ellimist  
  
I could just go back in time to sort things out?  
  
But would the ellimist and crayak let me? Could they hear me now?  
  
But what if I went back and I couldn't save Rachel or we lose the war and Im never able to get to the time matrix.  
  
"Then crayak and ellimist, you have a choice, you put all the animorphs alive and on the pool ship, or you can never exist", I said drumming my fingers on the matrix. "And if any of you try to interfere it will ruin the rules of "the game" you both are 'playin'"  
  
BUT  
  
"BUT"  
  
..... 


End file.
